


"A Badly Broken Home..."

by Thrawn



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Comics)
Genre: Accidental Domestic Abuse (implied), Bad Relationship, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Gen, Half-sibling abuse (emotional), Sibling Rivalry, Sibling emotional abuse, emotional domestic abuse, financial injustice, sibling hatred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4145832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrawn/pseuds/Thrawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place in the Buffy Comics of Season 8. Further Summery inside, but connected (Companion) to my tale “Letters Home” between Satsu and her little brother Isoroku, both are of the Yamamoto Clan, yes, he's named after the Japanese Admiral who commanded the Pearl Harbor Raid that brought the US into WW2- and here in these stories he's supposed to be that man's direct descendant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"A Badly Broken Home..."

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Jose Whedon, and until he sells or gives it away, it's his to collect the royalties, I don't have a contract with him, this is just for fun. I won't accept a single red cent for this or any other Buffy Storyline I ever write until I do get his written permission!
> 
>  
> 
> Characters: Kennedy DeSilver, Willow Danielle Rosenberg, Brie DeSilver (Original Character- Kennedy's kid step-sister), Various other original characters, and the First Evil.
> 
>  
> 
> Pairing(s): Kennedy/Willow (friendship- sort of), Kennedy/Brie (hatred between siblings/hate pairing), Kennedy/The First (temptation- true evil).
> 
>  
> 
> Setting: Beginning setting is the Castle in Scotland that they've made into their base...
> 
>  
> 
> Summery: Takes place in the Buffy Comics of Season 8. Further Summery inside, but connected (Companion) to my tale “Letters Home” between Satsu and her little brother Isoroku, both are of the Yamamoto Clan, yes, he's named after the Japanese Admiral who commanded the Pearl Harbor Raid that brought the US into WW2- and here in these stories he's supposed to be that man's direct descendant.
> 
>  
> 
> Tags/Warnings: Bad relationship, accidental domestic abuse (referred to), sibling hatred, financial injustice, emotional domestic abuse, and so on.
> 
>  
> 
> Genre's: Drama, Family.
> 
>  
> 
> Author's Notes Beginning Chapter 1.): In a nutshell, the wickedness I am campaigning against here in this “plantation” is the culture of divorce and remarriage as anything But adultery; and it is adultery that breaks up families and homes- thereby doing the dirty-work of the very wicked spirit whom I figure is the basis of the First- a spirit best known as either “Satan” or “Lucifer” or simply as “The Devil”- this could therefore be a crossover with real life, and the Bible as well.
> 
> Brie DeSilver here is the name of Kennedy's mysterious step-sister; and thanks to their home being broken, the two of them are NOT on good terms at all! In fact, Kennedy pretty much hates her kid sister! Needless to say: Willow will be shocked to hear some of Kennedy's lines to her little sis!
> 
> Story takes place during (I think) “Wolves at the Gate” (Season 8 Comics of Buffy).
> 
> One of Kennedy's nicknames for Brie is, I think, very shocking, and her nickname for her step-mother is even more shocking in my eyes- she absolutely Hates them- she tends to consider her step-mother to be an adulteress- and frequently takes it out on her step-sister! You'll encounter that nickname, and it will not be pleasant at all in this story, but it is to show her absolute disrespect for her sister.
> 
> There will be extreme emotional abuse as well, so let's put it this way: if Willow loves her girlfriend, she'll correct her ASAP.
> 
> There will also be alluded-to financial injustices going on in that household- as well as favoritism going on there.
> 
> There is also going to be a hidden mysterious relationship between Kennedy and the First Evil, which will best be described as both a “spiritual duel” (adversarial relationship) and an adoptive relationship that neither of them wanted- due to mainline conventions in fanfiction of this TV series which I have embraced, Kennedy here will have a distinctly Catholic upbringing, but it is Secular Catholic, NOT religious- in short, she's kind of a non-believing member of the Church here,,, and her family's conduct shows that (NOT following the rules of Marriage, for one). This relationship with the First is drawing on a theory held by some theologians that the Spirits, including the Evil One, were given the same relationship over all with their Maker as we humans were (adopted children)- making for a frightening situation indeed, as what amounts to her “brother” wants to murder her since her conception!
> 
> This: [text] means a total of three things, any one of which apply: 1.) Prayer, 2.) Temptation, 3.) Telepathic Communication, or 4.) all of the above. Literally any mind-to-mind communication going on.
> 
> Oh, Yeah, a “Jewess” simply means a “Female Jew” and no, I will not stop using that term. I won't bow to the efforts of the anti-semites over names- nor will I honor their desecration of terminology for names of their targets. They used a far more hurtful term for female Jews in the Third Reich, a term derived by mixing an insult for a woman referring to her as a female dog and the name for those people's religion- simply disgusting conduct! I won't bow to them at All!
> 
> Please read, review/comment, and enjoy.

 

**A Badly Broken Home...**

_**By James Carmody.** _

 

**Chapter 1.): An Upsetting Morning...**

 

While Willow kind of floated/flew around, sort of playing with her abilities for flight/levitation that she thought would come in handy in a fight, she also used this opportunity to keep an eye on her friends- and to help to protect them from harm, or try to. Willow really cared about her friends, and when she cared about someone, she cared about them deeply. It had been her greatest joy since she didn't know how long to give her girl the job that her lover has (same girl: Kennedy). Recently she had finally maneuvered Kennedy into telling her her family name- Wow had that woman been shy about family lineage!

Spotting her female lover working out with a punching bag on the forest floor, she flitted down to say “Hi!”. Kennedy's appearance took her breath away: She was wearing what looked like running shorts that were loose around her legs, and a t-shirt, and had her black hair in a pony-tail to keep it out of the way while she worked out and allowed the Latina to keep her eyes pealed for danger, she also had her cellphone Velcro-fastened onto her right hip. Willow didn't know this; but Kennedy had a background in hunting too- a survival skill that her Watcher had insisted she learn, and the raven-haired beauty was an excellent rifle-shot!

Willow landed about twenty feet away, wanting not to alarm Kennedy, and sat down on a rotten log in her white dress, waiting for her to finish her work-out. Willow knew from experience that a shocked Kennedy could lead to a black eye for Willow... this tragedy had happened more than once in their relationship, and it Never turned out nice! And Kennedy was often shocked if you approached her in a workout or when she was dancing and when she didn't expect it, and in those occasions, she was prone to lashing out with her fists- she often aimed for the eyes, oddly enough, and with her fists at that! The first time this had happened, Willow'd been sporting a black eye for a week and her friends had intervened with Kennedy- thinking that the Latina was beating the Redhead badly. After that incident, which ended when Willow stopped Buffy from avenging her by beating the living crud out of Kennedy- via claiming that it was an accident with such conviction that Miss Summers had apologized, Willow had learned to wait until Kennedy was finished with her workouts  _ before _ approaching her with news. In a nutshell, Kennedy had panicked, and as soon as she had realized what had happened, she tried her best to make it up to the redhead.

Those events were usually accompanied with the shout of “Ouch!” or just plain “OW!” (as she gets accidentally punched in the face by Kennedy) from Willow, and then Kennedy realizing what she'd done and going “Baby, are you OK? I'm so sorry!” and taking Willow to sit down, and Kennedy calling the doctor after getting Willow an ice-pack.

This kind of situation was especially prone to happen if Kennedy was approached from behind while working out.

Kennedy had hung her favorite punching bag on a tree near the edge of the clearing near Castle Morrison in Scotland's Highlands, and was just removing her boxing gloves when she glanced over to her right and saw her girl in a while dress that was absolutely gorgeous! Willow smiled and waved “Hi.” with a friendly look- she looked absolutely glowing, and Kennedy thought about teasing her about if her girlfriend was already a mommy- she was considering messing with Willow when her cellphone went “Deedle-Deet” and the Latina muttered curse-word after finding out who she was being called by. She didn't want to take a call from “Brie DeSilver”, her step-sister, but any chance to insult the little b*tch who seemed to be set to inherit Kennedy's rightful inheritance was really up Kennedy's alley right now!

Kennedy kind of smirked as she pressed the “respond” button on her phone, and said, with mock kindness “Hi, B*tch!” into the receiver, with the phone held to her right ear. Willow was shocked beyond belief to hear someone she loved being so rude, especially when she realized that this wasn't just rudeness, it was absolute cruelty- from the sound of the girl's voice on the other end of the phone! Willow's lower jaw fell almost to the ground in shock, and she wanted to rebuke Kennedy on the spot for her cruelty- especially once she heard the voice on the other end sound like the person was about to cry! This was meanness on Kenn-Doll's part, pure and simple!

Willow could clearly tell this was a girl's voice, and though she couldn't tell how old the girl was, the person spoke like a teenager- now the Redheaded Jewess was upset! Kennedy was just plain being mean right now.

Kennedy ignored Willow's face and continued her insulting attack on this other woman, who was clearly younger than her with the sentence “Like I said, B*tch, how's the adulteress who stole my father?!”. Kennedy was physically turning away from Willow at this time, but the redhead was determined to learn why this was happening, and to intervene with her girl if at all possible. Willow's stomach was now turning in disgust about what she was hearing her love say.

_ “Now it's beginning to make sense” _ Willow thought to herself  _ “this “B*tch” whoever she is, it appears she's Kennedy's step-sister, but why in the world does she hate her so much? This I've got to find out about.” _ Willow sat down and continued listening to the conversation, trying to pick up names, dates, places, and things of that sort.

After about ten minutes of listening to this perversely nauseating catfight, Willow picked up a number of details: this woman's name was 'Brie”, she is about seventeen, and in High School. She's Kennedy's Step-Sister. The two of them share a father who divorced Kennedy's mother and married Brie's mom, for which Kennedy calls her step-mother “the B*tch”, “The Adulteress”, “the Witch”, and any number of other hateful names! Kennedy also hates Brie because Brie's mom got between Kennedy and her father, and worked it out so that Brie would inherit all of the inheritance, leaving Kennedy penniless! There was also a religious component Willow didn't quite understand, but it seemed that since Kennedy's parents divorced and remarried (at least one of them did), Kennedy saw this as wrong, so she never related to Brie at all.

Kennedy also had an intense hatred of Brie, one that went to the very depths of her soul! This, above all, shocked Willow- she knew personally how hard hatred is to get rid of, she hated Faith with every fiber of her being, and this lasted until she saw some good in the brunette woman- a goodness that served as a “light” in Faith's soul for Willow to navigate back to getting along with her after constantly fighting with her for a long time.

“Now, don't forget” Kennedy said with genuine tenderness and affection into the receiver of her cellphone “I hate you.” she finished, viciously... and Willow cringed with upsettness and a genuine terror for her lover's soul! Kennedy had said this with a sadistic smile on her face, one that indicated that she was happy with this wrong she was doing to her kid sister.

“Why do you hate your sister so much, Kennedy?” Willow asked, before realizing that this was going to be the first of many interventions she'd have to make before redeeming her lover from domestic cruelty. 

Kennedy kind of shrugged and muttered “Issues”. At which point; Willow got an idea.

“Kennedy, mind if I look through your bags a bit?” Willow asked, intending to get permission, and before she knew it, she had done a spell on her girlfriend to induce a more co-operative mindset in the Latina... she never in her wildest dreams of megalomania (now nightmares) would have dreampt of using a “my will be done” spell ever again- least of all upon her  _ lover _ , but as she didn't realize that she was doing a mind-control spell on poor Kennedy until the deed was done, she figured correctly that it amounts to an accident, not a sin or any kind  _ “Still a horrible thing to do, though.”  _ the redhead thought to herself, then reasoned  _ “I'll have to make it up to her soon.” _ intending to make right what she'd put wrong- or believed she had put wrong.

Kennedy acquiesced happily, much more so than any spell could do, in fact, she was so enthusiastic to receive Willow's help with this matter that it couldn't be from any spell, she actually was delighted to receive Willow's help and to reciprocate! It was then that Willow truly felt guilty about what had happened between them then!

Willow had gotten permission to go through Kennedy's room and various bags, to look for specific books Kennedy hadn't been told about at all, but she trusted the redheaded Jewess to the death, and knew that Willow wouldn't betray her- she just knew in the very fibers of her bones this. So of course she had happily given into her girlfriend's request to go through her bags.

One of the books Will was looking for was Kennedy's copy of the Bible, and she also wanted to take notes, she strongly suspected that Kennedy's aversion to Brie was based on religious matters, and wanted to show her Latina girl that this was exactly the  **wrong** thing to do about this matter!

 

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes End Chapter 1.): Next chapter: “Interventions” deals with the first attempt Willow makes to redeem Kennedy from her hatred of her kid sis.
> 
> The idea of Willow using a spell to make Kennedy effectively her slave is just plain silly and ridiculous, but judging from Willow's foolishly thoughtless personality wherein she gets it in her noggin to do something specific and just forget the consequences it plainly fits this situation,,, how she'll make it up to Kennedy is anyone's guess right now- that would be something to see! (As would the fight about that matter!)
> 
> I had Kennedy badly insulting Brie because, let's be honest here, she hates her intensely! This, if nothing else, is a means the Evil One could use to attack her soul- in a very wicked way!
> 
> Willow for her part is still Badly addicted, and needs help herself with her addiction to spell-casting. (especially if she just used a spell to enslave Kennedy, Good Heavens!)
> 
> Let's put it this way: Kennedy is NOT from a peaceful home, and she's taking her troubles out on poor Brie! That is emotional abuse amongst siblings!
> 
> This is one of my more successful genre's: family drama, and I hope you people enjoy it.
> 
> This little tale will be a few chapters long, dealing with the intra-family fights Kennedy is having with her step-sister and her parents (all of them), as well as her neighbors, this is a story about relationships, little else.


End file.
